Too late to go back now
by Courtneyyyy
Summary: Ginny and Harry, they are great together, even meant to be. After 2 years of marriage what happens when Ginny is pregnant one day and not the next. What will they do? How will they face what lies ahead?
1. It all happens to us

Ginny layed there and clutched her stomach, what she was just told hadn't really sunk in was just numb and not pregnant.. well anymore. She had miscarried. How could she tell Harry? He was so excited about the baby. Soon she realized how relived she was that they hadn't told her family yet, even though she felt really guilty about not telling them. After laying for a while she thought of the moment she told Harry they were having a baby.

*Flashback*

Ginny sat there unable to move she couldn't believe the little stick that was lying in front of her. A little blue plus sign on the screen had sent a shock through her. She was pregnant. She had been feeling sick for days, but didn't really think anything of it except when Hermione told the Weasley family at their annual Sunday dinner at The Burrow that she was pregnant, that it dawned on Ginny she could be too. She took the test but couldn't bring herself to look at it in the beginning until the anticipation was killing her, she had to know, whether she was or not. When Harry got home she ran to the door and jumped on him giving him a welcome home kiss, Harry was a little shocked by that action but welcomed her with open arms. The next words that escaped Ginny's lips worried and excited Harry at the same time.  
"You might as well send a patronus to the Ministry right now Harry James Potter, because there is no way you are going to work tomorrow after I tell you this!"  
Harry sat her down and dragged her to the couch of their beautiful home, Potter Manor, as it was called by some.  
"Wow,I didn't think this would be so hard to say, umm... I'm.. I'm pregnant."  
"What? Are you kidding? Seriously?"  
"Yes, we are having a baby Harry."  
At this point Harry was up off the couch and spinning Ginny around and kissing her. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. After some of the shock wore off Harry carried Ginny up to bed, where they didn't just sleep. That's where they spent the next day too.

*End Flashback*

As soon as she came back to reality she heard the door shut downstairs. Here it comes, she thought. The moment of truth, she had to tell him.  
"Gin?"  
"Up here, LOve"  
Harry shot up the steps taking them two or three at a time, he couldn't wait to see the love of his life and find out how her doctor's appointment went. When he got to the bedroom he was taken back by what he saw. Ginny laying there on their bed they had shared for two years, with red puffy eyes and he could immediately tell something bad was wrong.  
He cautiously moved over to the bed and picked Ginny up in his lap and kissed her forehead, timidly.  
"What happened today Ginny?" She could tell he was beyond worried.  
"I..I.. I had a miscarriage." After saying those words it all became real and she began crying against his chest and wouldn't stop. He just sat their and let the tears slide down his cheeks as he rubbed Ginny's back. He didn't care about anything else right now just Ginny, his love forever. He knew they could get through it because they could get through anything as long as they were together. Ginny looked up deep in his eyes, were she could see the pain, worry, concern, hurt, and most of all love. She knew they would be okay it would just be hard.  
"Harry, i'm sorry. I know how excited you were.." At that moment Harry cut her off with a kiss.  
"Ginny, its alright. we'll be okay. We always are right? How about I go send a patronus to the ministry and take two weeks off for vacation and we can just lay around the house, but tell everyone one we are on vacation so we won't be bothered? Is that okay, you want to do that?"  
"That actually sounds nice." She moved off Harry to let him send the message and added slowly when he was by the door.  
"We can visit Mum later and tell her we are going on vacation for two weeks. If we feel up to it."  
"Sure, we can Ginny. Whatever you want to do, Love"


	2. From the Burrow to?

After one really long night full of occasional sleeping, tossing and turning, and some talking Harry and Ginny decided to just give up on sleep. They couldn't get there late child out of their minds. The first thing they decided to do was go to the Burrow and announce they were going on a spontaneous "vacation" to where only they would know. "Harry you have to put a smile on your face we are going on vacation, come on boo" Ginny said before walking out the front door "Ginny it'll be hard but i'll try if you try. No giving it away" HArry rubbed her sheek as he spoke.  
They flooed to the Burrow where they found Molly cleaning the house. "Hey Mum" they said in unison.  
"oh, hi dears I didn't know you were coming."  
"Well we weren't planning on coming until last night we decided we are going on a two week vacation." Harry said hoping he sounded convincing.  
"Oh my, whats the occasion?"  
Ginny's voice caught in her throat she knew if she started talking she would tell her and lose her composure so she just left the talking to Harry, who seeemed to be doing a good job acting like he was happy.  
"Ummm.. no occasion. We just haven't taken anytime to ourselves in a while and wanted to get away."  
Molly responded better than they thought she would. She hugged them both and told them to have a good trip. And just when they both thought they were off the hook she asked, "Where are you lot going?"  
"Oh no where in particular just going" Ginny finally responded.  
"Oh thats perfectly fine dears I will see you in two weeks, and yes I will tell the family you went on vacation"  
"Thanks Mum" They both said as they hurried out the door and apparated home.

As soon as they arrived Ginny and Harry both started sobbing. It was hard for both of them to hold it together but maybe after these two weeks off they would be better.  



	3. Along the way

* 1 week later*

Harry and Ginny both felt a whole lot better than they had the previous week. They even decided maybe they should take a little vacation like a small trip to Italy or Paris and would take their minds off of the recent events in their lives. As the week progressed they both know they had to tell people about the baby, and one day they would. BUt definitely not right when they got back. They just wanted to escape to get away from it all, but the bad thing is you can run away from people but not your pain and had to face that head on. They layed in bed at night and talked about what they felt about this whole situation and after that night it all felt better. Everything was okay. They would be alright.

* 3 months later*

Oh no, it was happening again. This could not be happening so soon. Ginny was pacing anxiously in the sitting room of their home. Harry came in by floo after getting an emergency message from Ginny all he saw was a pacing nervous as hell girl walking around. "Damn you Harry Potter. I thought we had an agreement!"  
"What are you talking about Gin?" Harry ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh Merlin.. Harry I'm pregnant again" Harry's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe it Ginny was pregnant again. They had agreed to wait 5 or 6 months before even trying again but now 3 months later Ginny was pregnant again.  
"How far along are you Ginny?"  
"Well the healer told me about 9 weeks today."  
"Ginny, I know we didn't plan this but I can't help but think maybe we need this. Maybe it was meant to be" Harry added gently as he strutted toward her and kissed her hard on the lips.  
"Fine. Maybe you're right Love, but one question can we tell the family on Sunday?"  
"We can do whatever you want to do, Gin!"

*Sunday Afternoon* The Burrow

You could see all the smiling faces around the table, mostly everyone was here except Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, and Charlie; but Harry and Ginny knew they could tell them the news later on after they told everyone here their news. Ginny and Harry sat hand in hand at the table waiting for everyone to finish eating so they could make an announcement. As soon as Ron stopped stuffing his face Ginny spoke up.  
"Everyone we have an announcement, we are having a baby."  
"Oh my that is fantastic!" Molly spoke first After getting over the initial shock of what they just heard everyone said there congratulaations and flooed home. But Harry and Ginny remained behind with Molly and Arthur to tell them the news of the miscarriage which seemed like decades ago now.  
"Um Mum, Dad you guys can go sit in the sitting room me and Harry will clean up and then we have to tell you guys something."  
"Oh sure dear" Said Molly rather reluctantly.  
Ginny and Harry were now alone in the kitchen thinking of how to tell them about the tragedy. They had come too far, they couldn't go back now.  
"Gin are you sure about this?" Harry said slightly concerned "I'm positive, Harry we would have to tell them one day might as well make it today. Don't worry I will talk you just follow my lead"  
"Okay, whatever you say love"

They walk into the sitting room finding Molly and Arthur deep in conversation, they assumed it was about what they were trying to tell them.  
"Um this is some bad news and I don't really know how you both are going to take it but here I go, and please don't interrupt until I'm finished please?" "Yes we promise Honey"  
"Four months ago I had a miscarriage." Molly gasped and buried her face in Arthur's shoulder and Harry squezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a weak smile.  
"That's why we took those two weeks away, to get some time away to think, to love, and to be with each other. In the beginning we weren't really planning on going anywhere just staying around the house and then a week into the vaction we went to Italy and had a fantastic week. We did it to get away from everything to try and forget. I also want to add we are sorry for not telling you sooner and we definitely were not planning on getting pregnant right now or anytime this soon for that matter but I am personally glad it happened. Like it was meant to be." She looked over at Harry who looked almost on the verge of tears and he kissed her cheek lingering at her ear to whisper "I love you" only so she could hear. She responded by giving him a light peck on the lips and whispering the same.  
When they came out of their reverie they realized her parents were still sitting right there, waiting. Until Molly got up and ran to them pulling them in a bone-crushing hug and sobbing.  
"Oh I am so sorry. You shouldn't have had to have gone through that. You've both already been through so much and now this."  
Harry took this as his chance to speak, "It's okay. We're alright, we got through it together like we always do we are stronger for it now than we were."  
Arthur got up and hugged his son and thanked him for taking care of his little girl. Meanwhile Harry never let go of Ginny's hand not once.  
Harry and Ginny left soon after that and were welcomed home by Kretcher and then headed off to bed after a long hard day.  
"I love you so much Harry" Ginny whispered half asleep.  
"I love you too Ginevra" Harry said simply. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him the entire night. 


	4. Better for it

7 months later little James Sirius Potter was born. He was a perfect 7 pounds 10 ounces and had a mess of jet-black untidy hair just like his father but his mother's soft brown eyes. Ginny and Harry couldn't have been happier. They were excited to be parents and ready for a new adventure to tackle. They know that naming them after two of the best troublemakers in Hogwart's history would be a problem one day, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. They didn't know what was going to happen next nor did they care, as long as theywere together it would be alright.

"I love you Ginny. You did great today. I'm so proud of you." Harry said as he leaned over the bed a St. Mungo's to give his wife and mother of his child a kiss.  
"I love you too Harry. And thank you." She said as she looked up from the sleeping child in her arms to look in her husband's emerald green eyes.  
"Thank me? For What?" Harry chuckled as he looked down at his sleeping son.  
"For giving me this." Gesturing around the room and at the bundle in her arms. "A family of my own, its everything I've always wanted and you as my husband is just icing on the cake." Harry chuckled at the muggle phrase he had taught her many years ago before they were married.

*Years later*

Three kids and six years later Harry and Ginny were going on stronger than ever. They never lived in the past just stayed in the present because that was what worked best for them. The memory of the miscarriage and the hardships they faced still plagued in their minds from time to time and it was always a sad day in the Potter house on the anniversary of their late child's death, but somehow they fought through and they are better for it now. Both Harry and Ginny knew after all this time they would always be together besides it was too late to turn back now. 


End file.
